


Disturbance in the Bedroom

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is afraid of the Vashta Nerada, but thinks it’s silly of him. Jack doesn’t. Written for the <a href="http://redisourcolor.livejournal.com/"><b>redisourcolor</b></a>  comm, challenge 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbance in the Bedroom

Ianto knew he had tipped Jack off when he paused in the middle of giving Jack a blowjob to ask him to keep the lights on. 

Jack peered down at him, one hand hovering over the lamp’s toggle. “But…you always like the lights off.”

Ianto hesitated, trying to figure out if there was a way he could spin this without Jack getting suspicious. “Well, you know. Thought you might like a change.” He tried to get back to what he had been doing, but Jack hauled him up. Ianto pouted mentally, just a bit. Jack acted like his blowjobs were mind-numbingly good. Apparently not.

“Blue balls are your own fault, this time,” he groused as he allowed Jack to settle him on top of his smooth chest.

“Hey, wait, what’s going on? Something wrong?”

Ianto grumbled, trying his best not to look Jack in the eye. But Jack chased his eyes, moving his head back and forth until Ianto had no choice but to look at him. “It’s the Vashta Nerada, alright?” 

Jack’s eyes widened, and his mouth fell open in a small “o” of comprehension. 

Ianto pressed forward. “Ever since you told me that ‘bedtime story’, I’ve been a wreck! Can’t turn off the lights to sleep, can’t sleep properly with them on. Every time the wind moves the curtains, or I think I see something out of the corner of my eye…” he glanced back at Jack, whose face was…closed.

With a grunt, Ianto pushed himself up off of Jack. “You know what, forget I said anything.” He waved a hand in dismissal as he padded naked to the kitchen. 

A moment later the bedsprings creaked, and Jack’s heavy footfalls followed behind him. Ianto never understood how Jack could stomp even in bare feet, but somehow he managed. With a sharp tug Ianto pulled open his fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He took a long swig from it, before he felt warm hands wrap around him, and a chin settle on his shoulder. “Hey,” Jack kissed his neck, and Ianto instinctively leaned to the left to allow him better access. “Why are you upset?”

Ianto sighed. He settled a hand over Jack’s on his hip, thumb stroking the back of Jack’s hand absently. “It’s just…” he took another drink from the water to forestall his confession. “It’s juvenile. To be afraid of the dark.” He shifted, but stayed in position with Jack at his back. It was easier to talk to Jack without seeing him. “We fight aliens everyday. And I can’t turn off the light.” With a sigh Ianto pulled away, pushing the bottle of water into Jack’s hand. “I don’t want to talk about it. Alright?” He raised his eyebrows and nudged past Jack toward the bedroom.

Of course Jack wouldn’t let it go so easily. His hand shot out, pulling Ianto back into his. One hand came up to stroke at Ianto’s hair, the other around his waist. Ianto got an eerie sensation of déjà vu at the position.

“Ianto, why would I…” Jack paused, obviously thinking over what he was about to say. “It’s not wrong to be afraid of the dark when you _know_ there are things in there.”

Ianto pulled away, but stayed within arm’s length of Jack. “But I’m supposed to fight those things. Not be afraid of them.” He rolled his eyes. “I know it’s daft, to be afraid of these but not a weevil or a covert cell or….Suzie!” Jack grinned a little at that, but his expression turned serious quickly.

“Ianto, it’s not like…it’s _normal_ to be afraid.”

“You aren’t.” Ianto immediately rolled his eyes at himself, backtracking. “Well, alright, I know why you’re not. The Vashta Nerada can’t exactly stop _you_.”

Jack frowned. “I’m scared.”

Ianto scoffed at that. “Come off it, Jack. What do you have to be scared of?”

“Losing you.”

Ianto’s breath hitched, and for a long moment, the two men stared at each other in the harsh light of the kitchen. “Jack, you don’t…”

Ianto snapped his mouth shut in the face of Jack’s glower. “I do.” 

Ianto’s eyes flickered around the kitchen, uneasy as to the direction their night had taken. “Well…” he glanced over at Jack. “Watch the shadows, while I sleep?”

Jack’s answering grin soothed all unease within Ianto. “Always.” They kissed, and Jack dragged Ianto back to the bedroom.

“I’m gonna turn off the lights.” Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto, mumbling against his lips: “And I’ll be here all night, and every night, for as long as you need me.” With that, Jack flicked off the bedside lamp. And tucked into his warm embrace, Ianto was able to fall asleep. 

  


  
  
 


End file.
